


Black Cat

by avtorSola



Series: Playing in other Sandboxes [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A&D AU, Demon!Gon fixes that, Honestly these two dorks, Killua doesn't like Halloween, M/M, Not my AU, This is how Gon gets Killua to wear a costume, also collars, for coruscamine, mostly pre-smut shenanigans, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtorSola/pseuds/avtorSola
Summary: Killua is a little bit grumpy on Halloween. Gon pulls some shenanigans to fix that. It might involve a demon boyfriend tricking his Zoldyck into wearing a pink collar with a bell.





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coruscamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscamine/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORU!!! THIS GOES WITH THIS FANART I MADE YOU BELOW!!!!  
> XDDDDDD.

Killua didn’t like Halloween.

Outside, the fog was wonderfully thick, creating a smoky layer of mystery on the ground, but it wasn’t yet thick enough to hide the gradually increasing numbers of small children running around in bright costumes, or the less-innocently clad young adults headed to their friends’ parties early. Killua glared out the window as yet another college girl skittered past in a tiny red dress or crop-top-and-skirt combo, fake red horns on her head and a plastic pitchfork in her hand. The doorbell rang again, for the fourth time that afternoon, and he slouched over with a scowl.

But before he could get to the door, he was seized around the waist, lifted, and placed on his feet by the stairs, safely away from the candy bowl. Gon winked at him, giggling to himself, then bounded over to the door and pulled it open with a huge grin. Three small children stood there with plastic pumpkins, dressed up as fairy princesses. Killua slumped in the stairwell, pouting and muttering under his breath.

“Ohhhh, look at all of you pretty little fairies!” Gon gushed, seizing the bowl of chocolate and holding it down to the tiny gremlins at the door. The three little children squealed, snatching at the delicious candy.

“Trick or treat!!”

Gon patted their heads, aurum gaze flickering with devilish excitement. For a moment Killua swore Gon lost control and shifted for a moment, a dark tail flicking out of one of the legs of his jeans.

“I choose treat! Lots and lots of treats for you three!” he bubbled, dumping a few more pieces into the small goblins’ greedy hands. “Alright now, bye bye!”

He shut the door behind the little monsters as they ran away, bouncing up and down in place like a five-year-old on a sugar high. Then he twirled around in a circle, throwing a slightly wicked smile in his sulking boyfriend’s direction. Killua glared at him, petulant beyond words.

Gon was _giving chocolate_ to _ungrateful brats._ When they could have just kept and eaten it themselves. Unforgivable.

“I can’t wait for Kurapika’s party! It’s going to be _awesome_. I just _love_ Halloween, don’t you, Killua???”                                                                                  

“No, it sucks.”

At the short answer, Gon’s mood switched, and he cocked his head to the side, creeping closer to his sulking boyfriend with wide, innocent confusion in his golden stare. It was like being stared at by a puppy, a kicked puppy. But the mischievous twitch of his lips was too much of a giveaway. That and the sudden, slow ache of the scarred bitemark in the crook of his neck, oozing heat into his veins. Suddenly, Killua felt very, very alert. He took a step back, shoulder blades bumping against the painted drywall.

“…awwww, is someone upset that he’s not getting a treat? I can fix that.”Gon purred playfully. The tail came out, constricted by Gon’s jeans but still able to flick teasingly over Killua’s ankle, the pointed tip tickling slightly. Killua yelped, dancing away from the ticklish touch, and glared murder at his boyfriend, blushing violently. Slowly, Gon leaned in, eyes growing dark and hungry. The bite scar on Killua’s throat started to burn, sweet and tingling all over.

He shrank against the wall, his breath heavy as Gon’s nose brushed his upper lip.

“I can give you a nice treat, you know~”

The shiver was involuntary, creeping down his spine to the ridge of his pelvis, disappearing beneath the waistband of his black jeans, and he stared down his nose at the slow gleam of a fanged smile and flashing demonic eyes, little black stripes licking up Gon’s tanned cheekbones. Belatedly, he realized the shorter man had flattened his hands on the wall on either side of Killua’s shoulders, effectively trapping him. The scarlet burn on his cheeks started to flame down his neck, Gon’s mouth slowly sliding down the side of his jaw, hands dropping for a moment.

And then Gon laughed, nipped playfully at his pulse, and reached up, sliding something a touch scratchy into his hair before bouncing away with a shit-eating grin. Killua twisted, the heat on his skin reaching levels close to Gon’s furnace-like body heat, scowling, and felt at the thing Gon had put on his head.

“Gon, what the _fuck_! I told you I already have a Halloween costume!”

Cat ears. Gon had put _cat ears_ on his head. The idiot – he’d slid right into Killua’s personal space like a professional seducer, all to put _black cat ears_ on his head. The demon in question laughed again, then reached out and laid a hand on the side of Killua’s throat, just over the white teeth scars in his neck and the fluttering of his heart. Gon’s thumb rubbed gently over the hollow at the base of his throat, touch like gossamer.

“You’re not dressing in black and calling yourself a shadow, Killua,” Gon purred, eyes still black save for the glittering gold of his irises. Heat seared under the hand on this throat, under the ring of white crescent marks scarring his already-pale skin. “That’s not good enough for Kurapika’s party and you know it.”

Damn. Gon had figured it out that easily? He’d been planning on waiting until the last possible second before dropping that particular bombshell. Of course, Gon’s pouting would have been expected, but he would have made it up to him. Somehow. Probably. He bit his lower lip, trying to quell the nervous butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m not dressing up as a cat, Gon.”

“Not a cat,” Gon agreed. Then he leaned in, grinning, and the scar on Killua’s throat burned with passion. “My _kitten_.”

The drywall at his back must have caught on fire, because suddenly Killua felt hot all over, and he ‘eeped’ quietly. Gon’s free hand slid into his, pressing a few things into his palm. Then he pulled away, still grinning broadly and giggling. Killua stumbled over his tongue for a moment, spluttering. Then, as the doorbell rang again, and Gon bounded towards the door, Killua spun and ran up the stairs.

“We’re leaving in ten minutes, _kitten_ , so be ready~!”

“Oh my God- _shut up, Gon!_ ”

* * *

The worst part was the _fucking bell_.

In all honesty, Gon’s idea of a cat costume was mediocre. Sure, he had a pair of fuzzy black ears nuzzled in his unruly white hair, and there was a white-tipped black tail that had been stitched to the inside of a white belt, but other than that he was dressed normally. Black t-shirt, black jeans with distressed knees, and the off-white sneakers Gon had insisted on. Oh, and the gloves he wore were white and had pink pads on his fingertips and palm. The gloves were kinda cute, actually. He didn’t mind them so much.

But what really, _really_ made him acutely aware of the nature of the costume was the pink, belled collar Gon had snuck around the base of his neck on their way out the door. The collar was a real collar, made of tooled leather, and had a metal loop on one side for a leash, with a large gold bell at the front. And it reminded him far, far too much of the red thing they kept in their bedroom. Plus, it sat snugly around his neck, comfortably flush with his skin, and the fact that it fit so well was highly unnerving. How had Gon _known_...?

At the very least, it was passable enough for the party Gon dragged him to. Gon had unshifted his form so as to fully display his demonic nature, horns curling back and tail flicking excitedly, but he’d carefully condensed his height while around the other humans. He’d gotten a lot of compliments on his ‘costume’. Killua had settled for being in Gon’s shadow.

If it hadn’t been for the stupid bell jingling every time he breathed, that was. People barely even took a look at him before grinning knowingly or staring at Gon with mirth in their eyes. Kurapika had just stared at the cracked ceiling for a long minute, before telling them to stay safe and pressed a wrapped foil packet forcibly into Killua’s hands. In fact, Leorio was probably the only one who didn’t understand the significance of a leather collar, but even he had laughed at the damn bell.

Now it was late. Very late, so much so that the street lamps cast orange nimbuses of light into the refracting mist on the streets. Gon’s clawed hand felt huge in his, and he stumbled over uneven pavement, shivering in the chilly October air. The bell jingled. Gon’s pointed ears seemed to twitch at the sound, and a low, sensual growl trickled into the air around them. Killua swallowed hard. The bell tinkled again, like a soft chime beckoning for the demon’s attention.

Gon’s large hand grew hot in his, and Killua shivered again. But not because of the cold.

They made it back home safely, but as they ducked up the porch steps and back into Gon’s house, a wave of heat washed over Killua’s pale skin, tingling and familiar. He froze, stiffening as the bitemark in his throat burned with lust, making his knees weak. Slowly, he shut the front door behind him, the doorknob creaking under his fingers. The chocolate in the bowl outside was almost gone, save for a few scraps of Hershey bars at the bottom of the large bowl.

The shadow on the white wooden door loomed large, and growing by the second. Sharp claws pricked suddenly at the nape of his neck, pinching at the delicate skin there and curling possessively under the leather collar. The white-haired Zoldyck let out a soft, deliberate sigh, trying to deny how his legs were shaking, how a flush of pink was already starting to spread across his face.

“Gon, I-”

“…I don’t think I ever gave you a treat, did I?”

_Oh._

Gon’s hand on his neck was warm and large, and he knew just from the size and the way the clawed hand wrapped all the way around his throat, that Gon had lost any semblance of his mortal glamour. But he looked anyway, to see that his boyfriend had grown to his full height of seven feet and some change, the horns almost breaking eight feet.

His sudden smallness, relatively speaking, was like ice dripping down his back. He wasn’t used to looking up at people. He wasn’t used to being pinned down and controlled, and for the most part, Gon has let him lead so that he’s comfortable. But this was different. This time his heart was fluttering like a dying butterfly in his chest and his knees were on the brink of collapse, head swimming. This time Gon was being strangely insistent, and it was both terrifying and exhilarating all at once and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that anymore.

Oh, and he was _still wearing a fucking pink collar._

“Gon, I’m not sure if…”

And suddenly Gon’s hand fisted in the back of his shirt, one finger hooking under his collar, and he was lifted off the floor to dangle helplessly in the air about three inches off the ground. Instantly he twisted, curling away as Gon smirked up into his face, his tail winding slowly up one leg. The pointed tip pressed gently into the inside of Killua’s thigh.

“Ack- Gon! What the hell-”

“Come on, meow for me, Killua~”

The blush felt like sunburn tickling across the bridge of his nose, and Killua kicked futilely out, hands reaching back to grip uselessly at the strong claws holding him up by his scruff. The bell on his collar clanged loudly.

“Ah- Fuck _off, Gon!_ ”

His boyfriend positively giggled at his obvious embarrassment and growing arousal, then leaned in even closer, a dark grin on his striped face. The bitemark on Killua’s poreclain throat blazed, leaving him dizzy and breathless. He didn’t know _what_ was going on, but he was getting intoxicated off the mere threat of whatever was happening and it was making his heart _race_. Or maybe that was the collar around his neck, cutting off his air supply and spinning the room in circles around him.

His shoulderblades pressed against frigid plaster, Gon’s hellish body heat already soaking into him. The hand on the back of his shirt shifted, snaking around to press Killua up and back, pinning him high on the wall. Killua’s chest heaved with shock and rising exertion, the pounding of his heart echoing in his eardrums like a rhythmic bass line. Gon growled up at him, his pupils thin slits of black in the brilliant gold of his eyes, his tail still curled possessively around Killua’s thigh.

“If you won’t meow for me…is it okay if I make you _mewl, Kitten_?”

Fuck. Fuck, this whole thing had been a set-up, this stupid collar and bell and cat ears and- oh, _oh,_ that was good, that was _warm_ , Gon’s lips on his jawline suckling gently even as the muscles kept him trapped a foot off the ground, pressed tight against the wall. Killua let out a soft gasp, hands shifting to palm Gon’s broad shoulders. He laughed shakily, basking in the heat that was already making sweat drip down his back and legs.

“…So, you finally gonna give me my treat now, demon-boy?”

Gon growled, sharp teeth nipping a tingling line down the corded muscle straining in Killua’s throat, stopping just above the collar bouncing on the bobbing Adam’s apple. A low rumbling spread through his chest, the vibration reverberating in Killua’s bones.

“You’re _mine_ , Killua. _Mine._ ”

Then teeth sank into his skin and he _keened_ , kicking against Gon and the wall he was trapped against, clawing at his boyfriend’s shoulders. This- fucking _tease_ , he’d set all of this up on purpose. And Killua was being absolutely suckered into it.

“I’m yours,” he choked out, stilling as the tail wrapped high on his thigh tightened, then starting flicking eagerly against his jean-clad leg. The bell on his collar tinkled again in surrender. “Just _upstairs_ -”

Gon purred, swept him off his feet in a single easy motion and ran up the stairs four at a time to their bedroom, Killua’s implicit assent making him growl with every breath, and spent as little time as possible pulling the costume off his human boyfriend’s body. All except for the pink collar, of course.

And when the minute hand of the clock ticked past midnight, the bell’s incessant jingling finally going silent to match its owner’s broken voice, Killua could finally say that maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
